Quiet Love Remake
by Sena-kun
Summary: This is war... and times are tough.Youngling Shadow will soon find this out,but not alone.Primus save them all,but the Autobots have a new member.Jazz/Prowl and other pairings.Future Shadow/Sunny*ITS IN THE SEQUEL SO THERE IS NO UNDERAGE-NESS IN HERE.Reading the story TO THE END will help :D*On semi-hold.Slash Yaoi rated for hints at torture and a dark past. Chapt 11 edited
1. Savior

I coughed harshly, smoke filling my vents. I fell to my knee joints and hacked, my ventilation coming out in puffs as I doubled over. Suddenly the door was opened with a loud bang. I jumped and stared at the tall thing standing before me. It grabbed me and flung be out of the metal tubbie I hit a metal floor with a thump.

' Owwie..' I whimpered in my head before sitting up. coughing again I stared at the large angry monster with wings.

" Fragg it all you stupid-!' The monster started to growl at me but I didn't like it so I shakely stood and ran down the path. " You get back here!" The monster roared, chasing after me but I ran and ran and ran until my peds hurt so bad it wasn't even very funny and my vents ached. I looked back to see if the monster was still there(Glad to know he wasn't) but I ran into something.

' Owwie...' I thought reeling back. I shuttered my optics before looking up to stare at two huge monsters! I shrank back as the black and white monster bent down and reached out.

" Shhhh little one." It said as it wipped the leaks on my optics. I flinched slightly at the touch, not really understanding the sounds, but the tone was soothing. " Shhhh..."

The other monster with horn peered over the other's shoulder and I stared at him. He had horns! HORNS! They must really be monsters!

I shrank back again because monsters are bad.

" Nonono little one, we will not harm you." It said, pulling back slightly. Suddenly I felt cold and alone, not at all like I felt with it touching me. It's touch felt nice, warm almost, like I was safe from any other monsters on Cybertron. I quickly reached out and grabbed it's servos and held on tight. The monster(was it really a monster anymore?) mouth twitched slightly. Tears leaked down my face plates again as the monster picked me up like I was one of those glass walls. The ones that break if you hit them.

I stared at the other monster as I rested my head on the nice monster's shoulder.(Did nice monster really exist?) Was this one nice to? As I stared at it, it smiled and moved it's sevrvo back and forth fast. Was it sick? I slowly reached out and grabbed the said limb. I brought it close and looked at it. It didn't seem hurt... so way did it do that glitchy thingy? I looked back at it's face and it smiled, and nuzzled my tummy with it's digits.

A small smile founds it's way to my face. I shyly bit his thumb and he made a booming sound that maked me scared. I hid in the nice monster's shoulder shaking lightly.

" Awww... sorry little-man."

" Jazz please be more careful!" The nice monster whispered. " We do not know what this youngling was put through."

" Sorry." The horned monster said sadly. It seemed so sad so I looked at it again. It smiled again, only this time super different. Almost like a frown. But not. Weird.

" Here we are." The monster holding me stated. I looked behind me only to cower back into the monster's chest. Maybe they weren't so nice after all...


	2. Confrontation

Prowl and Jazz walked in on an angry Ratchet beating on Wheeljack.

" How on Cybertron did you think that would be a good idea! You could have blasted us to bits you fraghe-!" Ratchet spun around, in mid rant only to come face to face with Prowl. Prowl leveled a glare at him.

" Do not cuss in front of the youngling." He demanded, shifting the tiny body a bit. Ratchet stared at it for a moment before glancing at the bondmates.

" What… the pit did you do to it!" He asked enraged. The poor that looked as if it was tossed into a trash compactor! Prowl's looked angered that Ratchet assumed it had been them, but quickly hide it.

" Hey Ratch-bot, we didn't do 'nothing to it! We are helpin' it!" Jazz said angrily causing the little thing to sink lower into Prowl's arms.

" Jazz!" Prowl scolded. Jazz flinched, no doubt being quietly yelled at through their bond.

The dinged up body quietly looked behind it, and stared at Ratchet. Shyly it reached out and touched Ratchet's forehead, tracing the brace on his head. Every one paused and watched quietly as the youngling smiled lightly, the fear of pain gone from the little processor. It wriggled in Prowl's arms as it reached around and gripped Ratchet's head in his tiny servos. Ratchet carefully to it from Prowl and the youngling tensed up, looking back at Prowl and Jazz fearfully.

" Don' ya worry lil' bot. Notten will happen to ya." Jazz promised, smiling. Shadow turned back to Ratchet and relaxed a bit. Ratchet smiled at it, mentally noting to yell at jazz for calling him Ratch-bot.

Ratchet moved past Wheeljack, who caught the attention of the little black body, and sat him on the table. Ratchet tried to move away but the tiny body clung to him, afraid of being left alone. Ratchet stared at him almost shocked.

" Prowl." Prowl started forward and grab the youngling, giving Ratchet the freedom to move about.

The youngling stared at Wheeljack for a long moment after settling with Prowl. Jazz, staring at the little thing, notice first and smirked.

" Wheeljack?" He asked looking over at him. Wheeljack looked up from his work. Jazz tilted his head towards his bondmate and the black bot. Wheel jack smiled at it and it smiled happily, happy to be noticed.

Ratchet walked back over with a few tools. The youngling flinched at the sight of them and pressed into Prowl.

" Nono, little one. Ratchet will not harm you." He said calmly. The tiny body shivered but stayed still. Ratchet smiled at him.

" What an unique optic color. Very rare to find green optics." Ratchet murmured to himself. Picking up a scanner he scanned the youngling (After much fuss).

Ratchet walked away to analyze the scans.

" You can begin cleaning him." Ratchet told them, but before anyone could move, the youngling grabbed the fins on Wheeljack's head and pulled his head close. Little fingers traced them. Wheeljack smiled lightly, his fins flashing another color. The youngling optics widen before he smiled brightly.

Prowl smiled lightly at the little thing's antics. The door suddenly opened, scaring them all. There, in the medbay's doors, stood Optimus Prime. The little body shrank back into Prowl.

" Sir…. I-I can explain…" Jazz tried, but was quickly waved off by Prime.

" who is it?" Prime asked with a fond tune.

" It's-!" Prowl and Jazz suddenly looked shocked. They hadn't even asked for a name!

Prime laughed quietly and the youngling shifted, confusion and fear clear in his optics. Prowl looked at him and smiled.

" So little one, what's your name?" The youngling stared at him, not understanding.

" Well…?" Jazz tried. Ratchet frown.

" It's no use." He stated. The bonded pair glared at him.

" What do you mean? He could easily-" Prowl started but Ratchet was having none of that.

" No, I mean his vocals are damaged beyond repair and if he escaped a Decepticon base we can assume he never learned Cybertronian." Prowl, Jazz, and Prime stared at him.

" Oh from Primus sake just call him Shadow.


	3. Lost but Found

" Primus! That little glitch is sneaky!" Ratchet ranted angrily as he looked around the medical bay for 'Shadow'.

He couldn't have gotten far…" Prime said to the small 'search party' as he looked under the examination table. " He's to young to get to far."

" Yeah but… that makes it easier for 'im to hide right?" Jazz whispered helpfully. Prowl paused in his searching to glare at him.

" You're not helping Jazz." He growled. Jazz looked at him sheepishly.

" Please focus!" Ratchet snapped. " Just imagine what would happen if Red Alert found a sparkling running around! He'd have a melt down and I DON'T want to replace his sanity again!" Everyone flinched at the memory.

" Let's hurry." Wheeljack whimpered.

" Aww come on Sunny!"

" No! No. No way."

" But it'll be the best prank ever-" Sideswipe paused.

" … What?" Sunstreaker said turning around to see what startled his brother. " Oh…" He stared at the small 'Shadow'.

" What is it?" Sideswipe asked. Coming a bit closer. Shadow cringed back a bit and hid his face in his servos.

" Back up slaghead! You're scaring it." Sunstreaker said as he pulled his brother away from the terrified sparkling. He slowly walked forward and crouched in front of the tiny frame.

" Hey, it's okay. Its all okay." He sand softly. Shadow peeked through his fingers at him and smiled lightly. Slowly he reached up towards Sunstreaker, making clicking sounds, wanting up. Sunstreaker paused but picked him up never the less.

" Are you glitching! That THING could be a con!" His brother yelled. Shadow shrank back into Sunstreaker, Pressing his face into Sunstreaker's neck cables.

" Shut up!" Sunstreaker snarled, " Before I make you! HE is small and afraid and HE'S a sparkling…. I think…"

" So!" His brother yelled. Sunstreaker flung out his arm, covering his brother mouth.

" Shut. It." He said dangerously low.

"FINE!" Sideswipe yelled, stomping away. Shadow shivered in fear, clinging tighter to the yellow bot.

Sunstreaker smiled lightly, cooing to the sparkling lightly.

" Shhh… it's okay…" He keyed the password into his padlock and entered his room. " Everything's going to be fine…"

The search party moved from the medical bay to search the surrounding areas but to no avail. Shadow was nowhere to be found. It was actually getting on everyone's nerves. Suddenly Sideswipe came stomping past and Ratchet, in fear of a horrible prank, stopped him.

" Sideswipe? What's wrong love?" He asked.

" Sunny found a little brat sparkling." He replied before stomping off and Ratchet could've swore Prowl and Jazz were going to have a spark failure….

I'm sooooooo sorry it's super late. I haven't been into it…. ):


	4. special pov shadow

I rest my head on the yellow ones shoulder. Why was the red one so upset with me? I didn't do anything wrong! I whimper slightly and the yellow one shifts me and makes nice sounds. The sounds are very calming and I feel better but I cling to him, afraid he'll leave me alone. I don't want to be alone any more… But the yellow one doesn't put me down, much to my happiness. Instead it…. he takes me into a room and turns on the light. He walks over to a sitty place and sits. He rubs my back and smiles, making the calming sounds again. I look around at the small room and blink. There was so many things in here…

I wiggle around until the yellow one lets me off and I tattle around, looking at all his things. I grab some stuff and bring them back and he takes each one carefully, smiling at me and making happy sounds. Suddenly I wanted to make him happy. If those things made him happy, even MORE of them should make him super happy right! So I search the room, getting the shiny things and the small things and the bright things and the big things (With some help) and soon he has a lot of things and he smiles happily at me.

I smile back and giggle, but I pause when no sound comes out. Where did my sound go? Maybe I just lost it back with the other mons-bots. But... I don't want to leave this yellow one so… I'll find them later…. Right? Right. I look at the yellow one as he moves things around, making them look nicer, before looking at the table. I stand on my tippy toes and look at the stuff, barely able to see anything but a silver box. I pout slightly but take it and look at it. Slowly I touch the clear part and it flashes a bright blue light in my optics.

I jolt and drop it, crying slightly, and fall backwards. I cry harder as the yellow one picks me up and rubs my back again. I calm down and he grabs the scary box. I whimper and press closer to the yellow bot but he makes the happy noises and shows me the box. HE takes a long tubie thing (HEY! That'd be a good name!) and shifts me so I'm facing the box while resting on his lap. Slowly the black servo holding tubie(His off….. offish….. yeah…. That word… that's his name starting now…) touched tubie to the clearness and made a line on it. My mouth hangs open as he makes a bunch of lines.

I bounce slightly, excitingly waiting for a turn at it. The yellow bot makes that growling-sound-that-isn't-a-growl-but-more-like-a-happy-sound and helps me hold tubie. I make a BUNCH of happy lines and dots and stuff before I let the yellow one get it to disappear. Then, I make The bots from earlier, the one with the horns and the one with the wings. The red and white one and the one with funny head things kinda like the yellow one but the other one's glow.

Then I made the yellow one. HE was VERY important in it. I smile and show the yellow one happily. The other bot didn't do anything so I thought he hated it but before I could cry he smiled suddenly and looked at it happily. I smile back super happy. He liked it! HE REALLY DID! I can't wait to show the others! THE OTHERS! I have to find them! I freak out in the yellow ones arms and he lets me down. I wattle over to the door and try and get out. Suddenly they open and I fall onto a foot. I look up and it's none other then The winged black and white mon-bot. I smile.


	5. Sleeping soundly Tonight

YAY! Another chapter!

:Shadow!: Bonds talking (Bondmate or twin)

"Shadow!" Normal talking

'Shadow!' Thought

[Shadow!] Comm

Nano-klik = Second

Klik = Minute

Joor = Hour

Orbital Cycle = Day

Deca-cycle = Month

Stellar cycle = Year

Vorn = 83 years

Jazz, grateful to have finally found the youngling, picked he up and hugged him close. Shadow giggled mutely and nuzzles the closest he can get to prowl spark. Peeking up at Jazz, Shadow shyly showed him what he made. Jazz slowly took the data pad and stared. Slowly a smile spread across the bot's face as he made out himself and Prowl holding shadow and smiling. Jazz also found ratchet, Wheeljack and Sunny, but no Sideswipe. Internally he snickered, amused that Shadow didn't include the other twin, but reminded himself to ask what Sideswipe did to his creation.

Jazz shuttered his optics in a surprised blind. ' Did I just call Shadow MY creation?'

:Yes.: Prowl said, almost proudly, over their bond. Jazz smiled and handed Prowl Shadow's drawing as he praised the youngling. Prowl took the pad just as Ratchet walked by him and over to Sunsteaker. Prowl watched them fight about how Sunstreaker should have called in to SOMEONE about a small strangle youngling waling around before looking at the drawing. HE smiled to himself and touched the pad very lightly with his fingertips, almost as if he didn't believe it was there.

Shadow watched nervously, hoping that Prowl liked it to. He worked hard on it. Prowl smiled at Shadow and rubbed Shadow's helm. Shadow relished in the unknown attention. Slowly, Prowl joined in the argument between Rathet and Sunstreaker, not wanting to have an incident. Prowl looked back at Jazz and silently commanded he return to their room with Shadow. Jazz nodded and sent him his love over the bond. Taking Shadow he walked out of Sunstreaker's room and down the hall.

Shadow, not having shown his drawing to Ratchet, wriggled around wanting to go back. Jazz shifted Shadow and smiled at him.

" Woah now lil' bot. Yer comin' wit me to our room!" Jazz said. Shadow paused his struggles and pouted. Understanding only that they were NOT going back.

…

Jazz finally sat down, watching Shadow sleep. Boy did that youngling have energy. He picked up everything and touched anything in his reach. Just now did he finish putting stuff away (His bondmate hating messes) and finally getting the young bot to sleep. Resting his helm on his hand and looked at the clock. It's been Joors since he left with Shadow and he missed his bonded.

:Babe?: He asked over the bond.

:Jazz….: came the tired reply.

:Where ya at?: Jazz asked, worried Prowl was over working himself again.

: I'm currently in Prime's office briefing him on Shadow.: Prowl answered.

: Well Shadow's fine. He worked himself right to recharge. Which is what we should be doing.:

: I am almost done. I just have more reports to-:

: No.: Jazz interrupted. :You need to came right back babe. We all need recharge after today.:

Jazz was met with silent on the other end of the bond. Jazz, hoping he didn't offend Prowl reached out through the bond and was greeted warmly by his mate.

: Alright. I will come straight back.: Prowl finally said making Jazz smile.

: Love ya babe.: Jazz said before ending the conversation. He got up and walked over to the sleeping youngling and touched Shadows helm like any creator would to his creation.

" I'm going to need u to scooch over lil' mech." He whispered before shifting shadow and get on the berth with him. Shadow blinked his eyes open for a nano-klik. Jazz frowned, afraid he had woke Shadow, but Shadow soon put that fear to rest as he cuddled closer to Jazz and returning to a peaceful recharge. Jazz smiled tiredly and slipped into recharge as well.

Slowly Prowl made his way to his room. Each step calculated but showing signs of his tiredness. He greeted everyone with a small hello, trying to avoid conversation, but soon got sucked into one anyway. By the time it was over, he was a joor late returning home. He frowned slightly and excused himself quickly. He practically ran back to his shared room. He punched in the cod and stepped inside, only to freeze in the doorframe.

There lay his bondmate, cuddled up to his new creation, sleeping. Prowl smiled lightly and stepped the whole way in and closing the door. He waited for the automatic lock to sound before walking over. Shadow, safe in the arms of Jazz, peeked at Prowl tiredly as he walked over. Weakly Shadow gripped Prowl hand as he slid onto the berth, carefully. Prowl smiled at Shadow and curled slightly around Shadow before the two drifted into recharge.

…

SHAMELESS FLUFFINESS FOR SHADOW YAY

PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT! 8D


	6. Missing

:Shadow!: Bonds talking (Bondmate or twin)

"Shadow!" Normal talking

'Shadow!' Thought

[Shadow!] Comm

Nano-klik = Second

Klik = Minute

Joor = Hour

Orbital Cycle = Day

Deca-cycle = Month

Stellar cycle = Year

Vorn = 83 years

Waking up Shadow felt there was something missing...

He had his new bots tucking him into a comfy ball wrapped in warmth... but something was gone. Missing. Looking at his recharging bots he thought slowly and childishly. It was his job, he concluded, to find it. What ever it was. Slowly he sat up. Watching Jazz and Prowl he stood and carefully stepped over them and jumped to the ground. The metallic clang echoed quietly around the room. Shadow froze, afraid he had woken the bots still sleeping.

Klik after klik passed as Shadow stayed frozen to the spot. After what felt like joors to the tiny frame, he slowly stood. Shadow's head barely reached the top of the berth as he moved to his tippy-toes to peek a small glance at the others. Satified that they were still sleeping he rested on his heels before moving to the middle of the room. He inspected the room slowly. Nothing was missing. Tilting his head he sighed. What was wrong? Looking at Prowl's back strut he moved back to the berth only to smile. He remembered. He know what was missing and he was going to get it. Creeping to the door quietly, only to be disappointed that they didn't woosh open like they did for the others. Shadow slowly wrang his servos thinking. Glancing at the table and chair he smiled again.

As quiet as he could he climbed up onto the chair and then onto the table. Standing the he noticed a small box with lighted squares on the wall next to the door. That, he decided would open the door. walking to the edge of the table he reached out. The box, to far to reach, blinked in mockery of Shadow's short arms. Reaching out again Shadow glared. He had it this time... or not. Losing his footing Shadow fell forward with a seemingly deafening crack. Laying on the ground he froze again. Pain raced through this protoform as he muffled some cries. Prowl shifted. Shadow felt the hope of finding the missing item slipping away.

Prowl groaned and streched. Something woke him... a he shifted to a more comfortable position. If it wasn't the emeracncy alerm it could wait... right? As he drifted back into recharge Shadow smiled. His plan was not lost! Sitting up slowly he pouted. He hurt his arm in the fall but ignored it in favor of the now open door. Not really caring how it opened Shadow raced out of the room and into the hallway. Smiling wider Shadow turned right. he'd be there in no time.

Shadow was in destress and he rushed down hallways that never seemed to end. Where was he? He didn't remember this place! Looking behind he he ran faster. He couldn't be here... he left here. The monsters were back! WHY! His bots saved him... why are the still here! Turning back around he ran into something hard. Falling down he sobbed and scrambled backwards. Energon trailed down his face as he crawled away.

" Shadow?" A strong voice asked. Stepping out of his room he looked down at the sobibing youngling. Shadow looked at him and ran over to him, hugging his leg and crying. They were after him. He nuzzled his face platings into the other's leg. He was safe again. He found the missing item. The other picked him off the ground and held him close.

" Shadow... what happened? What's wrong?" He asked. Shadow just nuzzled into this chest plating and sobbed more. He was was safe again. Maybe he should have just stayed home but here he was. He was with Sunstreaker again and he was safe. Always safe... Right?


	7. Sunny's going soft

:Shadow!: Bonds talking (Bondmate or twin)

"Shadow!" Normal talking

'Shadow!' Thought

[Shadow!] Comm

Nano-klik = Second

Klik = Minute

Joor = Hour

Orbital Cycle = Day

Deca-cycle = Month

Stellar cycle = Year

Vorn = 83 years

Sunstreaker frowned slightly as he held the tiny frame close. The bot, now asleep, had been so frightened… what could have caused that? Sitting down he gently bounced Shadow on his knees. He glared at the wall in front of him for kliks. Why did this tiny THING make him so soft? He hated the feeling because it was weak, like that fool Sideswipe and his foolish counterpart Ratchet. Yet…. He like it to. He could tell why others had that 'friendship' frag going on. It made you feel good.

Glancing down at Shadow he softened slightly and smiled. Little Shadow was cute (Cuter then he would admit) and was so small. So weak… Frowning again he continued to glare. What had scared Shadow? Why did he run crying? Feeling pure rage build up at the thought of someone hurting Shadow he stood. Cradling Shadow's frame close to him he laid on his berth. Resting Shadow in the crook of his arm he watched Shadow's vent cycle. Sighing he Brushed his large fingers over Shadow's helm.

Smiling when Shadow sleepily grabbed Sunstreaker's hand. Shadow curled around it as Sunstreaker Flexed it slightly. Silently watching, Sunstreaker began to wonder why he felt this way. He hasn't felt like this sense his brother almost offlined. Frowning again he looked at the door. Sunstreaker dialed Prowl's comm. range while rubbed Shadow's belly armor. 'Strange…' he thought, ' Shadows armor is thin…. To thin to be healthy…' Lost in his exam over Shadow health he failed to here Prowl's tired reply.

[What?] Prowl growled sitting up. Looking at his internal clock he groaned. 'It's to early….' Looking around the room he noticed something were in disarray.

[SUNSTREAKER!]

[ WHAT!] Sunstreaker growled back, unhappy with Prowl's tone.

[What did u-] Pausing he looked around again. He was missing one small black bot. Panicking he shot up raced around

" Shadow? Shadow!" Prowl called, waking his bondmate. Jazz sat up and rubbed his faceplates.

[I have something of your's. It's small and black.] Sunstreaker growled. Sunny was very displeased with the fact Prowl and jazz could keep a hold of him.

Now instead of being reassured by the fact Sunstreaker had his little bot he tensed farther. Now jazz, finally back to the land of the functioning, looked at his lover.

:Where is Shadow?: He asked. Prowl glanced at him but otherwise ignored him as he stomped out of his room (Slightly startled that it opened without needing to be unlocked first).

[Where are you?] He demanded. Jazz, sensing Prowl's discomfort, followed his distressed bondmate.

[Where the Pit do you think?] Sunstreaker snarled. [You need to keep a hold of Shadow. He'll get hurt.]

Prowl growled and stomped to Sunstreaker's room, followed by I increasingly worried bondmate.

:Prowler? Hey come on babe, tell me what's up!: Jazz pleaded. Prowl sighed and opened his bond. Jazz was suddenly drowned in strong upset emotions. Jazz looked at his lover and grabbed his servo.

"He's fine lover. Sunny's got 'im. Sunny isn't going to eat him." Jazz said calmly. Prowl sighed and knocked on Sunstreaker's door.

Sunstreaker looked up at the door again. He shifted Shadow and rubbed his helm again hoping to keep the sleepy thing asleep.

"Come in already!" He called, flinching slightly when Shadow wriggled around. 'Please don't wake, Please don't wake.' He thought and Prowl came in stiffly with Jazz close behind. Sunstreaker ignored them in favor of watching the young bot sleeping in his arms.

Prowl softened ever so slightly as he watched Sunstreaker interact with his new creation. Sighing he looked at Jazz who smiled back. Prowl looked at Sunstreaker and Shadow and smiled to.

" Sunstreaker….."

" What?" He growled lightly. Prowl sighed. Why did he have to be so difficult?

" Would you…. Like to take care of Shadow for us….?" He asked hesitantly. Sunstreaker looked at him startled.

"Really?"

"Don't push it. Do you?" Prowl growled, tensing up. Sunstreaker smiled slightly

" Sure." Sunstreaker rubbed Shadows helm when he shifted.

Prowl nodded and left, Jazz in tow, and walked briskly to their room. Jazz smirked.

" I'm proud of you babe." He said and Prowl glared at him. If glares could kill the Jazz would be six feet under three million years ago.

" Don't you push it either." Jazz laughed and held up his in surrender.

"Fine Fine."


	8. Penny for your thoughts?

:Shadow!: Bonds talking (Bondmate or twin)

"Shadow!" Normal talking

'Shadow!' Thought

[Shadow!] Comm

Nano-klik = Second

Klik = Minute

Joor = Hour

Orbital Cycle = Day

Deca-cycle = Month

Stellar cycle = Year

Vorn = 83 years

WARNING OPTIMUS ANGST THEN FLUFF. SHADOW FLUFF.

Optimus sat in his office thinking. This new…. addition to the team was by far the most unique he's seen in… well in a long time. Younglings, like Shadow, have been… 'extinct' since the beginning of the war. Megatron had taken out all the care zones in his first wave, which meant sparkling rates dropped over 85 percent in only a few stellar cycles and even more disturbing Megatron had managed to kill off all remaining sparklings in less than a vorn. So where did this one come from?

Shadow was young to be from the golden age. No one since the golden age even had the capability to have sparklings, much less the want to. War was messy, violent, consuming. What mech would ever _consider_ bringing new life into the war torn world that is Cybertron? Optimus sat forward folding his servos in front of him and smiled lightly. Shadow was young yes. But he already had Prowl, Jazz, and even Sunstreaker and Ratchet wrapped up in his little servos.

Frowning, Optimus stood up and clasped his servos behind his back and stared out his 'window'. Shadow would be a problem. They barely had enough energon for themselves let along a young and developing youngling. They didn't have the special metals that he would need for his upgrades. He couldn't just throw the poor thing out, not that he'd ever consider such a thing. No, Shadow was life. He was the lost innocence he longed to see again. The hope that this war was not useless. That it was for something! That Megatron hadn't truly won this battle.

Looking at his desk Optimus crumpled slightly. Grabbing the data pad he looked at his photo of Elita-One. He doubted she was dead, but… she was lost, and that's what tore him up. Before the war they were together, they we even considering bonding. Both were even all for a sparkling. Optimus sometimes couldn't help but think about what she or he would have been like. Maybe like Shadow? Sorrow gripped Optimus' spark as he thought about things that could have been. He could have had a tiny frame running around his feet and he tried, and failed horribly, to work. Just seeing Shadow made him think about what he could have had. What could have been… But it also filled him with joy. Gave him a little bit of that lost dream back. Setting down the pad, he sat heavily and stared at his data work. He wasn't going to get anything done at this rate-

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Shuttering his optics for a nano-klik he sat up straight.

"Come." He ordered. Concealing his shock when Sunstreaker walked in, with the very topic on his CPU, and stood infront of him, he looked at Sunstreaker?

"What can I do for you Sunstreaker?" He asked calmly and Sunstreaker paused for a moment, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Sir… I was hoping you could… take care of Shadow… I have patrol and Prowl and Jazz are working. Ratchet is being himself and you're the only other mech that knows about him" Optimus had to pause to keep from going into stasis. Did Sunstreaker, THE Sunstreaker, ask him, his authority, to HELP him? Glancing at the tiny black spec of a bot in Sunstreaker's he smiled. Shadow was really something.

"Yes. I can." Optimus stood up and gently took Shadow.

"Be careful with his head. He likes to hit it on random things. He likes to color to so don't leave any paint/lasers/important data pads laying around. And he's every adventurous. He really-" Optimus watched amused as Sunstreaker listed of things about young Shadow's likes and dislikes. His clumsiness and intellect. Optimus could help but to think Sunstreaker was Shadows over-protective brother. 'What would that make me?' He thought amused as Sunstreaker Ranted about Shadow. 'Maybe the grandfather. Primus I'm old.'

"And… That's about it." Sunstreaker said, finally finishing. "Okay Shadow I'll come and get you later." He said brushing the little frames helm. Sunstreaker nodded at Optimus and left slowly. Optimus looked at the small Youngling who looked right back with large green optics. Optimus smiled and sat Shadow down when Shadow began to squirm. Shadow, like a turbo-dog in a new environment, touched and looked at everything. He picked up things before putting them back.

Optimus, amused beyond words, watched Shadow climb the chair and stand on the desk. Shadow walked over to the data pad and picked it up. Optimus' spark clenched as he realized Shadow had Elita's photo. He moved forward, afraid Shadow planned to draw on it, but paused as Shadow looked at him with spark wrenching pain. Shadow held out the data pad and grabbed his. Sitting, Shadow drew all over it. Walking closer for a better look he was slightly startled when Shadow held up a drawing of…. Jazz and Prowl? More importantly they were hugging.

Optimus looked at Shadow's face as he pointed to Optimus' photo of Elita. Optimus smiled sadly. The youngling was smart.

"Yeah little one. Elita and I were like prowl and Jazz." Sitting he looked at Elita again. Primus he missed her. Shadow watched Optimus stare sadly at his girlfriend and, not knowing what else to do or why this bot was sad, Sat on Optimus' lap and hugged the large bot. Optimus, slightly startled looked at him but Shadow didn't look back. Instead Shadow looked at Elita and vented a huff.

Shadow slowly turned to nuzzle into Optimus' Chest. Optimus smiled and rubbed Shadow back setting down the data pad. One thing was sure now. Shadow was his dream in reincarnation and Optimus would be fragged if he was going to let this on go to. Smiling he gently tapped on Shadow's helm to get his attention. Shadow, curious to why he was tapped looked up at his current sparklingsitter.

"Come on Shadow. How about we paint?" Optimus asked, enjoying the look of utter joy on Shadow's face. Hopping down Shadow grabbed Optimus' larger servo and tugged. He wanted to paint now. Optimus smiled and stood slowly.

'Yeah. I'm going to be the BEST granddad ever.' He though as Shadow pulled him along.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Woooo! This was a long one! THIS IS AN APOLOGY FOR NOT UPDATING RESENTLY.

Please Review! Any idea would help! 8D RATCHET DEMANDS IT.


	9. Will paint for fun

SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! I MADE IT EXTRA LONG TO MAKE UP FOR IT.

Please forgive me. School is a real writer's block.

WARNING SUNSTREAKER AND SHADOW FLUFF. PROWL/JAZZ/SHADOW FLUFF :)

…:Shadow!: Bonds talking (Bondmate or twin)

"Shadow!" Normal talking

'Shadow!' Thought

[Shadow!] Comm

Nano-klik = Second

Klik = Minute

Joor = Hour

Orbital Cycle = Day

Deca-cycle = Month

Stellar cycle = Year

Vorn = 83 years

True to his name, Shadow trailed Jazz, his tiny black servo incased in Jazz's larger one. The hall way was thankfully deserted, giving Shadow all the room in the world to trail in. Jazz hummed a musical tone as Shadow recognized where he was and ran a head, leaving his adopted creator in _his_ shadow. Reaching the desired door he paused to peek in. Sunstreaker sat in the middle of his room, laser painting.

Sunstreaker had been the best painter in Iacon, the planet's capital. He was debated to be the best on Cybertron… but the war destroyed Sunstreaker. It left him an empty fighting mech. He was easy to anger and always on edge. Anything artistic in him had been long sense dried up, lost with the peace that once ruled Cybertron, and Sunstreaker accepted that. When Shadow showed interest in his old hobby, he was obviously the one to go to, but he was hesitant. Could he even paint anymore? The war sucked out his spark, he always thought, so how could he taint the purity of his older works by picking up a laser again?

Sunstreaker eventually worked himself into picking up his old, rusty tools and tried. For Shadow and Shadow, overjoyed to have his favorite sparkling sitter teach him, silently watched Sunstreaker; amazed by the graceful and omniscient motions. Jazz walked up behind Shadow, in no hurry, and stopped humming. Jazz watched Shadow briefly with loving eyes behind his visor before resting a large hand on Shadow's head. Shadow looked up.

" 'Ight little mech, I gotta get back to the boss mech. We're takin' care of some stuff." Jazz knelt in front of the smaller frame and smiled. " Have fun 'kay?" He rubbed Shadow's small helm and stood up. Shadow smiled, not quite understanding, and trotted into Sunstreaker's room. Sunstreaker, barely showing acknowledgement, continue painting. Shadow watched for a moment before touching Sunstreaker's leg. Sunstreaker, suddenly drawn out of his painting, looked at Shadow.

Jazz smiled warmly as Sunstreaker picked up the wiggling Shadow and set him in his lap.

" Okay Okay! Primus!" Sunstreaker said laughter evident in his voice. " Hold your turbo-horses! Give me a klik! I got to get you a new pad!" Jazz smiled, amused that the most brutal mech in the entire army, was brought to his knee plates by a little sparkling. Shaking his helm Jazz walks down the hallway, needing to plan out how to reveal the small fragile frame to the rest of the army without damaging his processer or sending him into CPU stasis.

Sunstreaker struggled to keep Shadow seated on his lap as the wiggly mech twisted around, wanting to laser paint the whole pad at once. Each new color cause Shadow to frizz, spazzing out for a moment, before clumsily whisking the laser all over the durable glass. Amused, Sunstreaker grasped the messy servo gently, shifting the laser to the proper position.

" Calm down. Primus you're so excited." Sunstreaker said jokingly. " Now... to draw a straight line…"

Sunstreaker spent joors and joors going over hundreds of art related points. Sunstreaker was very aware that Shadow was still too young to understand him, but he felt good taking up his old trade again. He rattled on and on about every basic technique he could recall, like the finer art of sketching or the blocking of fore color. He wanted so desperately to free himself from the weight of the war. To momentarily forget about everyone he's killed, and just _paint_.

Shadow giggled mutely, enjoying the attention Sunstreaker gave him without protest. The quiet word washed over him, seeping heat into his frame, as he struggled to understand the older bot. His CPU not quite defined enough to understand the sounds. Maybe when his Bots came to pick him up he'd practice more. Looking up at Sunstreaker and watched him speak, his lips molding each sound into a new word for Shadow. A new sound for him to concur.

Looking back at the pad he gently swiped the laser back and forth, eating his new family in lines and colors. First came his adopted creators, Jazz and Prowl. Both black and white, one with a blue line and horns, and one with the red designs on the helm. Then came Ratchet and Wheeljack, one white and red with red crosses and one white and greenish, with his awesome blinkie thingies. Then... then came Sunstreaker. A yellow lined bot with head fins. Shadow tilted his head.

Sunstreaker watched as Shadow used the basics he just taught to create a painting. Never mind that Shadow shouldn't understand what he was saying, the tiny thing couldn't even talk yet, he was putting what he said _to use_. The painting, though juvenile, was playing out into a scene of all the bots he's met so far. Smiling lightly Sunstreaker looked down at Shadow; his tiny face twisted in concentration, and felt pride well up inside him.

Shadow smiled, getting an idea. Slowly he reached out and grabbed a tiny tub of paint before jumping down with his pad. Sunstreaker watched confused as Shadow put up his painting.

"Done Shado-? " Sunstreaker froze as he got a face full of paint. Blinking Sunstreaker looked slowly at Shadow, his anger rising. He almost started yelling at Shadow, before he saw the joy on Shadows face, in his optic. His anger withered away as he stood. Shadow watched eagerly as Sunstreaker walked to the table and grabbed another tube.

….. 

Prowl sighed and rubbed his helm. He padded down the hall, his sparkmate trailing behind him. Jazz was thankfully quite, pulsing love across their bond, but that always meant something was up. His CPU was pounding from almost 24 full joors of reading data pad after data pad and he didn't need any more problems. Glancing at his sparkmate his optics narrowed in suspension.

Jazz just smiled at his bonded. Prowl sighed and continued forward. Stopping at Sunstreaker's door he paused, knocking loudly. A clamorous crash sounded from behind the door causing the increasingly irritated and worried prowl to force into the room only to fall on his aft. Blinking in confusion he looked at the smiling Shadow and the uncaring Sunstreaker run about the room playing; both drenched in paint.

Prowl counted to three and stood up, his aft covered in paint, and glared at Jazz. Jazz smiled uneasily and waved. Prowl sighed again, he was doing it a lot recently, and looked back at Shadow.

" Shadow! Sparkling come here." Shadow paused and looked at him before smiling. Running over carefully, as not to slip on the paint, Shadow stands in front of Prowl. Prowl crutches in front of Shadow and wipes of the paint irritated.

" Primus you're covered in paint." He growled.

Sunstreaker walked over and stood next to Jazz who was about to burst out laughing.

" Not. A. Word." Sunstreaker ground out. Jazz just held up his servos in surrender. Prowl stood up, holding Shadow's servo, and glared at Sunstreaker.  
" We'll talk about this later." He growled and led the messy frame down the hall to the showers.

" Oooohhhhhh you're in trouble now!" Jazz laughed, ducking under Sunstreaker's arm and jolted after his mate. Sunstreaker grunted and returned to his room. He had a pit lot of cleaning to do.


	10. BUBBLES!

Warning slight misunderstanding between Siders and Sunny and BUBBLE BATH FOR SHADOW YAY

:Shadow!: Bonds talking (Bondmate or twin)

"Shadow!" Normal talking

'Shadow!' Thought

[Shadow!] Comm

Nano-klik = Second

Klik = Minute

Joor = Hour

Orbital Cycle = Day

Deca-cycle = Month

Stellar cycle = Year

Vorn = 83 years

Sunstreaker walked slowly around his room, admiring his hard work. After joors of cleaning he finally finished. Painting with Shadow was fun but the sparkling was MESSY. Primus. Sitting on his berth he sighed. Sideswipe was supposed to come visit him today but he's been so... MOODY lately. Being moody was his job, not Siders. Siders was the one everyone loved because he was so-

Sunstreaker was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as Sideswipe walked in.

"It's nice that you finally came to visit." Sunstreaker said watching Sideswipe. Sideswipe glared at him before sitting heavily. Shuttering his optics Sunstreaker stared at Sideswipe. What the Pit was his problem? Sideswipe crossed his arms and looked around.

Sideswipe sat up a little straighter when he saw Sunstreaker's painting.

"You….. started painting… again?" He asked cautiously, turning to look at Sunstreaker's painting.

"Yeah, Shadow and I paint-" He started, smiling a little.

"Oh yeah, of course. " Sideswipe interrupted, looking away quickly. Sunstreaker paused to glare at his twin. Not only were they stressed out from Sideswipe's childish blocking of their bond but Sideswipe was also becoming very, VERY snappy.

"What the frag is your PROBLEM?" Sunstreaker snapped. Sideswipe glared at his brother.

"My problem is ever since that little THING showed up we haven't ANY time together. AT ALL." Sunstreaker shuttered his optics then stared at his brother. He was… he was JEALOUS of Shadow? Of a youngling? The frag?

"Sideswipe… Shadow is a Youngling. He's Prowl's and Jazz's youngling. He isn't replacing you idiot."

"Frag you." Sideswipe said defensively. Sideswipe glares at the wall and crosses his arms. Sunstreaker servo-palmed his face before getting up.

"Sideswipe, you're still my brother. Shadow can't replace you." He said, slapping his brother on back of his helm.

Sideswipe glared at his brother

"Buuutttt I nnneeevvveeeerrrr fragging see you!" Sideswipe whined, batting Sunstreaker's hand away. Sunstreaker sighed annoyed and sat beside his brother. He rubbed his helm in a circular motion and closed his optics. 'Great. THIS is a GREAT time for this slag.' Sunstreaker shifted to rest his elbows joints on his knee guards.

"Siders…. Dude…. you're my brother. NOTHING can come between us. I know how you feel. When you bonded with Hatchet it was hard for me to cope with u always being with him… but I dealt."

Sideswipe stared his brother with wide optics. "Did u…. did you really feel that way?" Sunstreaker paused before nodding. Sideswipe frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sideswipe asked.

"Because you love Ratchet. You needed time with him. Siders we grew up together. We've always been together. You and Ratchet haven't." Sideswipe opened his mouth to say something. "Ah! Nonono. Let's stop being little sparklings and go plan a prank. I'm sure Shadow would love to play with us." Sunstreaker said with an evil smile. Sideswipe smirked back.

…...

Prowl held the multi-colored Shadow close to his spark, gently rubbing small circles on his back struts. Prowl was furious! How could Jazz knowingly let Shadow get painted! Now he's all dirty and GAH! He was so ANGRY! Prowl silently fumed whiling waiting for his mate to come back with a special cleaning agent safe for youngling.

Shadow nuzzled softly into Prowl's grill. Prowl's tension slowly, (and I mean slowly) began leaving as he stroked his creation's back. 'It's so strange…..' he thought, 'It's only been a little while-' four deca-cycles, eighteen orbital cycles, 7 Joors, 8 Kliks, and 38 nano-kliks his internal clock chimed, 'since I've meet the little thing and he's already got me wrapped up in his little digits.'

Prowl allowed a small smile to form as he soothed Shadow. Jazz walked into the room holding a long, thin boxed bottle (much like an energon cube only thinner and longer) and smiled at his mate. His Prowler was so cute holding Shadow. Jazz smiled wider and walked over and kissed the top of his mate's helm.

"Don't even Jazz. I'm still very upset." Prowl said before standing.

"Come on Prowler it's just a lil bit of paint." Jazz said smiling. Prowl just straighten up as Shadow glance curiously between the two larger bots.

"Jazz." Prowl said firmly, "Did u get the solution?"

"Yes." Jazz sighed before smiling again. "Shadow's going to love it! Ol' Hatchet made it so it bubbles! To clean out the seams without us having to clean there, 'cuz that's a dangerous thing with youngling."

"Really now?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, let's get him into the water tank." Prowl said, walking to the bathroom. Prowl sat Shadow down at the edge and began the water. Ratchet recently made them get it installed to help with Shadow's safety during washing periods. The standard shower was a HUGE safety flaw for younglings and Prowl could NOT stand for it. He calculated over 1000 things that could injury Shadow while he was standing still. By installing the water tank he brought the risk down to 85 things.

Jazz reached over Prowl and added a quarter of the solution into the tank and watched amused as the solution quickly bubbled. The pink bubbles seemed to overtake the tank faster than the Yautja (1) killing an unprepared prey.

Shadow, unaware for the dangers of water, got onto his servos and knee guards and reached into the tank and tried to capture the bubbles. Prowl reached over and held Shadow by his hip plates to keep him from falling in. Prowl smiled and reached in with his free servo and played with Shadow. Jazz watched for a while before taking Shadow from his mate, earning a deactivation glare from said bot, and placed Shadow in the tank.

Shadow, overjoyed but being surrounded by the tiny bubbles, squealed silently and began moving around. Jazz leant forward, resting on his elbow joints, and watched the hyper ball of energy. Prowl smiled slightly and mostly just watched, excluding the times he reached in to help Jazz clean the happy thing. Jazz grabbed Prowls servo as he reached in again and just held. Prowl sighed and looked over only to have his derma covered by Jazz's.

"I love you Prowler." Jazz said, smiling. Prowl smiled backed and kissed his lover again. "Love you too." Poor Shadow, not knowing how to react to that strange-ness, settled for covering his green optics with his servos.

Pulling away from each other the two finally noticed Shadow's childish antics and laughed.

"Oh Shadow….. What are we going to do with you? Hm?" Jazz asked playfully as he tickled the unsuspecting Shadow. Shadow laughed silently and throw bubbles at his new creator, trying to free himself. Prowl smiled and rubbed Jazz's helm.

"I know. We finish cleaning and put little black bot's to bed." Prowl cooed to Shadow as he saved Shadow from Jazz's tickling wrath. Shadow laughed mutely as he squirmed his wet frame closer to Prowl's spark. Prowl carried Shadow to the drying racks and looked as Jazz. "Come cover his audio receptors. The Rack gets loud."

Jazz nodded and walked over to stand in front of Prowl. Prowl gently pressed Shadow's head to lay flat on his grill while Jazz covered his receptors. Activating the rack a loud woosh of air blasted the three bots and Shadow jumped. Shadow pressed closer to his new creators and cling like pit. Both Prowl and Jazz did their best to keep him calm until the air stopped, and when it did, Prowl almost BOLTED Shadow from it as the little thing began crying.

Prowl sat on Shadows bed and cooed to him until the scared form relaxed. Prowl smiled as jazz sat beside him, rubbing their Shadow's helm. After a while the over-worked form began shutting down, preparing to recharge. Shadow yawned and looked up at Prowl with tired optics. Prowl smiled and laid him down to recharge.

"Night Shadow." He said softly, kissing his helm.

"Yeah lil mech. Loads of fun tomorrow!"

Prowl groaned.

...

Sorry this took so long! I AM SO LAZY I'M SO SORRY!

(1): COOKIE FOR ANY ONE WHO GETS THIS YAY

Um yeah so… I'm going unbeta *SWEAT DROP* so any mistakes please tell me. Or better yet you can be my beta :D lol jkjk. If you notice anything wrong with my anatomy of transformers tell me! LOVE YOU ALL, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


	11. Crisis

:Shadow!: Bonds talking (Bondmate or twin)

"Shadow!" Normal talking

'Shadow!' Thought

[Shadow!] Comm

Nano-klik = Second

Klik = Minute

Joor = Hour

Orbital Cycle = Day

Deca-cycle = Month

Stellar cycle = Year

Vorn = 83 years

Prowl and Jazz sat side by side with Shadow resting on Prowl's lap while they waited for the others to get here. Prowl rested his helm on Jazz's shoulder and smiled lightly as Shadow shifted on his lap. The tired youngling brought his fisted servos to his optics and rubbed gently while he yawned. Letting his servos drop he looked back up at his adopted creators pleadingly. Prowl sighed and gently rubbed circles on his helm.

"I'm sorry little one." He said, "I know it's early." Leaning down he kisses Shadow on the helm, causing the little frame to smile brightly. Shifting back he glanced at his sparkmate and frowned.

"What?" He asked, glaring at Jazz's smile. Jazz held up his servos in surrender.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Jazz laughed musically. Prowl huffed slightly before shifted Shadow closer. Shadow, happy with the change of position, nuzzled happily into Prowl's grill. Feeling the calm and gentle beating of his new creator Shadow settled down as a sense of safety washed over him.

That feeling didn't last long. Just as he was about to fall back into recharge the door on the opposite wall opened and Shadow's helm jolted to the figure. Shadow shrunk back as his spark raced. Fuzzy memories dominated his processer as he cling to Prowl. He couldn't see who stood at the door.

Prime paused as he entered the room, the rest of the meeting members on his heels. He watched as Shadow seemed to short out, fear present on his face. Prowl and Jazz quickly moved to the distressed Shadow, cooing and gently rubbing his helm.

"Shhh lil' mech. It's just Prime and the guys. You know the boss mech right? You spent the day over there remember?" Jazz cooed, motioning for them to come closer, so the scared mech could see them better. Prime, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Sunstreaker all walked closer and spread out a bit. Shadow watched closely as they moved. After a while Shadow uncurled from this guardian's lap and smiled.

He jumped down and greeted the 'bots with a hug before cling to Sunstreaker's leg. Sunstreaker sat as the other bot began the meeting.

…

"And I'm worried about Shadow's growth-"

"What's wrong with his growth?" Prowl demanded, sitting forward. Ratchet sighed and rubbed his facial plating.

"Shadow is approaching his first upgrade and we don't have enough metal to reconstruct a whole new armor."

"What about the backup metal in storage-"

"No. Younglings require a special soft metal. The metal we all have is way too hard for proper growth." Ratchet explained. "This special metal was made in one place. That place has been bombed to pit and back."

"So…" Jazz started, fearing the answer. "What do we do?"

"Well the only thing we can do is send a team and hopefully find some." Ratchet said, sitting back.

"What are our options if metal cannot be recovered?" Prime asked, threading his digits together. Ratchet paused uncomfortably and the autobots frowned.

"We would be forced to use our war grade metal… That will cause physical damage to his internal wires. That can be replaced but it will most likely cause mental damage. Replacing internal wires is a very…" Ratchet sighs, "It's something only grown 'bots can go through…"

"So we have to find some of this metal."

"Yes."

Optimus frowned behind his mask and looked at the bots in front of him. He was going to have to send a few of them into the heart of decepticon territory for this.

"Sir, I think Jazz and I should go-" Prowl started.

"No fra-…. No way. You're Shadow's new creators. You should stay here. I can go." Sunstreaker interrupted. Prowl glared at him and tensed, his doors up high.

"That is why we need to go. "

"HOW is that logical?!" Sunstreaker yelled standing up. Prowl froze, almost locking up before standing to.

"It's simple-"

"It's not simple you fragger!" Sunstreaker yelled, fuming. "We all know that Shadow has memory relapses when he recharges, horrible ones! We may not know what caused it but having his new care takers leave him will not help! He recharges with you and Jazz. He's with you 70 percent of the time. What would he think if you left for Orbital Cycles?"

"And who did he go to with that relapse?" Prowl ground out, almost enraged that Shadow went to _Sunstreaker _in a time of need instead of coming to Jazz or himself. Logical he knew he shouldn't feel any from it, Shadow was young, confused but emotionally, he felt Sunstreaker was taking his creation, capturing the small spark that trusted him so fully with his life.

"That's it isn't it? You're _jealous_. You can't handle the idea that Shadow would come to somebot over you!" Sunstreaker accused, glaring across the table. Prowl stood straighter, his door wings up in anger.

"How _dare_ you-"

"Hey hey hey mechs!" Jazz said, intervening. "No need ta become hostile here." Shadow studied them from his perch on Jazz's lap, his wide green optics watching their every move. Ratchet smiled briefly at shadow before standing.

"Suggest you both sit now before Shadow and I break out my tools and start throwing them!" He growled, slamming a servo down. Prowl and Sunstreaker glared at each other before taking their sit. Prowl sat tensely and looked at prime. " Sir..!" Prowl and Sunstreaker started at the same time.

Prime held up his servo calmly, his optics seemingly staring into their sparks. Prowl instantly shut it, sitting up straighter, his door wigs trembling lightly. Sunstreaker on the other hand huffed and noisily sat back, crossing his arms. Prime looked at them both before looking at Shadow who was now focused on him.

"You two should not have lost your tempers in front of Shadow, because this is _his_ health we are taking about. Not yours. Not your feelings or claims over him." He said, glaring at them. "That behavior was unacceptable." Jazz shifted shadow closer, holding the upset sparkling closer to his spark. " We need this metal, and we need it now. So the bots being sent are-"

…

DUNDUNDUN.

Cliff hanger.


	12. Nothing But Black

:Shadow!: Bonds talking (Bondmate or twin)

"Shadow!" Normal talking

'Shadow!' Thought

[Shadow!] Comm

Nano-klik = Second

Klik = Minute

Joor = Hour

Orbital Cycle = Day

Deca-cycle = Month

Stellar cycle = Year

Vorn = 83 Years

"I haven't seen Prowl so emotional about something in a long time."

"Yeah? What happened?" He asked, stepping over some rubble.

"He stood up and growled at Sunstreaker. _Growled_. I wanted to smack everyone upside the head." The other laughed and shook his head.

"I bet they were _thrilled_ when they found out I was coming."

"Doesn't matter what they wanted Bumblebee, I requested you come with me."

"You did? Why? Not that I doubt your choice but… really?"

"Yes. You're small, light on your feet, and least likely to randomly starting to shoot at nothing… and you don't annoy me." Be laughed at that, smiling.

"Thanks Ratchet. I might have to try harder then." He said playfully. Ratchet glared at him.

"Please don't. The twins are plenty and with Shadow working with them…. I think I'm going to blow a fuse." He grumbled. Bee laughed harder.

"Shadow? What did the sparkling do?" He asked grinning. Ratchet gave him another dirty look and huffed. The larger bot stepped over some fallen buildings, ignoring Bee. Bee looked around, taking in the ruined city. The once towering skyscrapers now lay in the street. The Horizon was filled with war and the broken past. Bee paused, frowning. It has been a long time since he's seen this place. He was here just before the bombing. He was here for his upgrades to.

"Bee! Stay focused. I didn't bring you here to be nostalgic. Shadow needs this fragging metal and we are nearing the Decepticon base." Ratchet scolded, far ahead of him. Bee looked at him before the city again. He shook his head sadly before catching up to the older bot. The two walked silently from there on out, both seemingly caught in memories. No one escaped the war, not even the small protoforms. They in fact, took the first and most brutal of the war. It was a time Ratchet hated reseeing, hated living though. So many small forms littering the streets, pieces and bits of arms or legs melted to walls. Desperate calls for creators.

Ratchet held his servo out, pushing Bee back into a wall as they heard loud voices. The voices got close so Ratchet quickly hauled Bee into one of the fallen buildings, pressing him as far back as possible. They both pressed into the wall, stilling their vents, and waited.

….

I waited patiently as servos slowly scrub my helm, his digits massaging my metal. The loud noise that normally fills the air was silent, as we were alone. The wet stuff reached my grill, the bubbles coating me. I looked up at him timidly and he smiled a small smile, before caressing my face plating, the smile leaving again. I look away, frowning. He's been so quiet after playtime with the others. They all got so angry; maybe they weren't good at sharing?

I sit quietly as creator finishes watching me, leaning back to let me play. I look at him briefly before splashing around. I giggle, though no sound comes out, and had a lot of fun. The liquid was warm, foaming in my lines. I flail and splash him, a smile splitting my face plates. He smiled gently, before leaning forward and sticking his digits into my lines and wiggled them, tickling my wires.

I squeal silently and roll in happiness. The liquid splashed around in the tank, flowing out of the edges. He laughed, pulling me out of the tank, holding me over his helm, smiling. He brought me close and whispered to me as he tucked my helm under his. He Held me for a while and I didn't know what to do, so I just laid there. Eventually he moved to the loud monster that breathed warm air. He pressed my audio nubs close to his grill, blocking out most of the roaring. After the monster steals all the liquid, he takes me back the fun room and sets me down.

I grab my square and tube, Raet told me they were called a PAD and a PAD pen. I start drawing happily, slowly sketching my creators. He looks over and smiles before returning to his PAD. I don't know why creator Prawl liked his PADs. There weren't even any colors or… or pretty lines! Sometimes I don't know what to think about Prawl. I start drawing lines, connecting them like Sun taught me. I liked Sun, though his whole name was hard to say. He taught me how to do the lines! Everyone likes teaching me. I like being teached, so it's okay.

Prawl was teaching me to play a game he called 'holochex'…. or something close to that. Holochex is super hard. It's a cubey thing that had lots of pieces. Prawl likes to get them all on the inside. I don't understand why we gots to put the pegs in time out….. they didn't do nothing wrong to me.

Jazz likes loud sounds that make an audio pattern. He calls it moosic. I like it to, most of the time. Creator Jazz likes some really loud stuff and I like the more quiet and bouncy stuff. I like the loud and movey stuff when it's playtime though. Prawl doesn't like that, but I think he lets him play it because Jazz and I do this thing, were we move in circles and spin! He calls it dancing, and I don't know what that is, but I call it fun.

Ratchet teaches me things to! He shows me these tubes and rods and doo dads that he uses to make ouchies go away and make sick monsters better and he tells me what the names are. I memorize them, it's not hard, but Raet always seems surprised when I get them right. Then he gets all smiley and I feel real happy because Raet is so nice and I make him happy. Raet is really grumpy so I think every monster is happy he's happy. He and Sides are like my creators I think. They are happy together too. Sides taught me how to do a 'prank'. They are fun until it happens and every monster is angry.

That's not fun at all.

….

"Well isn't this fun!" Ratchet growls, running across the broken streets, Bee close behind. Shouts and lasers zooming by, dangerously close. Bee laughs nervously, firing back, never slowing.

"Couldn't be any more fun!" He shouts, ducking to the left as Decepticons drop from roof tops. Ratchet swore, pulling be down a narrow ally way. The two dart between buildings and rubble, losing more and more 'cons as they went. They both ducked into an old building, taking shelter under large pieces of rubble. The panted as they sat, Ratchet complaining about fragging 'cons as they pasted them without a glance. Bee peeked out, before looking at Ratchet.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He whispered, sneaking out of the rubble, his body low.

"Like frag I will!" Ratchet hissed back, getting up. "Those cons are _crawling all over this place!_"

"Yeah, and on small bot can get though easier than two!" Bee said. "I know you're worried about me and all but you said it yourself, Shadow needs this metal. If we get caught, he isn't going to get it." Ratchet growled and sat again.

"I'm getting too old for this frag…" he huffed. " You be careful kid. You find a way in you come straight back, you hear me? I swear I will weld you to the base when we get back if you don't!" Ratchet threatened, glaring him down. Bee nodded quickly and moved out.

Ratcheted waited for joor, becoming more and more agitated. He shouldn't have let the kid out on his own. Decepticons were ruthless, evil fraggers and there was no telling what they would do to him if they caught him. Bee was still young, to you to remember what life was like before the war and ratchet would be fragged before he let the kid die not knowing peace.

Ratchet looked up suddenly, a loud clang catching his attention. Ratchet pulled his gun from subspace, aiming it at the entrance to the rubble. Ratchet nearly shot at the sudden sight of another mech, but years of being around the twins kept his hand steady.

"Geez Ratch! Nearly shot me!" Bee whispered his optics wide.

"Don't scare an old war bot then!" He hissed back. "Nearly gave me a spark failure!" Bee smiled sheepishly. "Yeah yeah. Did you find a way in?"

"Yeah, come on. It leads right to the plant." Bee said, ducking away. Ratchet sighed and stood up, following the younger bot quietly. They walked for a while, coming to a plaza. Bee stopped and carefully glanced out.

:There are guards everywhere….: Bee said, looking back at Ratchet. Ratchet frowned.

:Guards… here? Something weird is going on…: He said. :But no time to think about it now… let's get going. : Be nodded and looked out again before creeping out of the ally. He ducked under some old energon crates as patrol went by. Ratchet stilled his venting. Bee was only mega-inches from a whole squad of cons. On sound, and Ratchet and Bee would be getting out of here in many pieces.

Bee stilled until they passed, looking relieved that they didn't catch him. He turned his attention to the street below him. Ratchet noticed for the first time, a latch that no doubt led to an underground Transcar track. They ran throughout the entire city, providing safe passage to all. Ratchet had to fight to keep a smile of his plates, Bee was a smart youngling.

Bee pulled on it, straining to pry it open. They both jumped slightly when it unlatched with a horrible shriek. Ratchet Jolted into action, running towards bee as he climbed down the latter. Cons all around him screamed orders and fired at him. Ratchet was grateful for a few klik, before he realized, they weren't aiming at him. His spark churned at the cracked street gave away under his feet and he was falling into a pit of darkness. Somewhere he heard screaming, undoubtedly Bee as he watched his elder fall.

The bad thing about Transcars, they could be huge. They could be miles around, for they were used for more than one tra-

Ratchet slammed into a track, the old metal breaking away at the impact. Ratchet counted 12 impacts as he fell, his processer beginning to fail. Ratchet, in a last ditch effort to get bee out of here safely, was to send their coordinates and love over his bod to Sideswipe, unsure if the massage sent before the sickening sound of his body slamming into the bottom of the tunnel.

Then there was only black.


	13. Oops

:Shadow!: Bonds talking (Bondmate or twin)

"Shadow!" Normal talking

'Shadow!' Thought

[Shadow!] Comm

Nano-klik = Second

Klik = Minute

Joor = Hour

Orbital Cycle = Day

Deca-cycle = Month

Stellar cycle = Year

Vorn = 83 Years

I sit quietly as I study the GPS PAD. I frown, tilting my helm. Siders was yelling about Raet being in trouble, then something about a Bee. I bit my lip plating and tilted my head. The PAD was confusing, having tons of lines of different colors and blocks. I knew where we are because there was a circle and some writing there. Siders said something about Helix. How do you spell even spell it? I tilted the PAD pouting. There it was! I smile, pointing at it with a digit. Helx! I smile and stand. I peek out of my room, Jazz and Prawl recharging. I slip up onto the desk, looking at the lock. I glance at my creators before typing in the code I saw Prawl type.

I peep outside; making sure no one was there. I hold the PAD close as I walk down the hall, jumping at every sound. Prawl would be really mad if I was caught so I had to be careful.

It was really quiet as I made my way through the base, where was everyone? I bite my plating again before jolting at a voice.

"Hey! Shadow! What are you doing?" He yells angry, and seems to glitch. I tilted my helm as the red mech twitched. "This is a security breach; you need to go back to Prowl and Jazz!" He reaches for me. I jolt away, running as fast as I could through the base. I run through hallways I don't even remember, losing myself in the maze of the place. I slow as the others sounds get quiet. I stand there, venting heavily as I look around. I don't know where I am but that won't stop me! Raet needed help and I had to find him. I start walking again, determined to find the way out.

I start of again, shaking after the run in with the scary red monster. I didn't understand why it had to yell… I wasn't doing anything wrong and I most certainly did not do a 'se-cur-ity breach!' Whatever that is…

I pause as I stand in front of a platform. It was a section split from the floor. It looked important so I Step onto it, nearly falling off as it whooshes upward quickly. I cower on the floor, holding the PAD close. I curl up tightly, shaking as it comes to the stop. I look up slowly before sitting up. I crawl forward slowly, careful not to fall or go back down another moving floor. I crawl to a large door, standing as it opens as I get close. I poke my head out before going across a bridge.

"Shadow!" I hear prowl yell. I look back wide eyed as I see them all running towards me, yelling things I couldn't understand. I jolt way, running down the road. They wanted to stop me from helping Raet! I hear zooming of a car, looking back, seeing Prawl gain on me. I squeak silently before ducking into an ally way much small for any of them. Prawl transforms before kneeling . He reaches into the narrow space.

"Shadow-" He says more, but I can't understand him but it's clear he wants me to come back. I shake my helm no before moving back farther. Prawl looks positively terrified as he tries to coax me out. I head Jazz yell, and I see Prawl get hit with something bright. He screams in pain and is flung to the side, a sparking hole in his shoulder. Loud booms sound as multiple good monsters start throwing light from a small strangely shaped tube.

I stare in horror as other monster land, doing the same right back. I look at Prawl who is standing, holding his shoulder. He looks at me wide opticed, moving away and ducks behind a building. He and Jazz yell at each other before they move creator from my sight. I still see Jazz and I look at him terrified. He looks back and waves for me to move away. Who every these monsters were, they were _not_ nice.

I look back at the PAD, memorizing the lines with names of how to get to Helx before circling it with the laser tool and set it down, close to the edge of the ally before running of in the other direction. I dart down some streets, venting harshly as the sounds of the fight faded out. I trip and fall onto the ground. I curl up, being to leak optic cleaner. I sob silently as I think about the face Prawl made as he was hit. It was my fault Prawl was hurt…. It was my fault. I lay on the ground and sob until I fall into recharge.

…..

"Soundwave!" Lord Megatron growled. I look over slowly rom my station.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" I drone, my voice flat. Megatron seems to look over lazily, but I am not easily fooled. Megatron is beyond angry. Whatever had him angry was not good or he would be screaming his CPU out.

"I was informed by Shockwave that a transcar from the autobot city is heading to Helx. Care to explain how that piece of information slipped by you?" He asked, staring at me. Shockwave. The mech was a thorn in my side, creating more problems with his 'experiments' then it was worth. The fool had an irrational anger for me because I was chosen by Lord Megatron to serve by his side, while Shockwave had to remain on base.

"Transmissions: Rerouted to Shockwave's base. Order: Was given by Lord Megatron 87.333 Deca-cycles ago." I drone, turning to face him completely. Megatron growled loudly before standing his full height. I tense as he comes closer, glaring down at me as I remain still.

"Fix. It." He orders harshly. "Or I find a replacement."

The likely hood of Megatron actually replacing me is 1.00002 percent but the chance of serious injury to my form or my cassettes is 96.98001 percent. I nod and bow before moving to exit the base. I am unsure why an Autobot would risk setting off an alarm to reach Helx. To my knowledge there was nothing in Helx worth noting, no energon deposits, no metal works or parts.

"Hey boss! We're we going? " Frenzy asked, Rumble not far behind.

"Soundwave: investigating alarm trigger." I say, not breaking my stride. Frenzy and Rumble whoop behind me and follow close.

"Frag yeah boss! Finally we get to go out!"

"Negative. Cassettes: Remain here." They whine loudly.

"But booosssss! We'll be safer with you, you know the 'Cons won't play nice while you are gone." Rumble whines. Sound wave pauses, thinking over his options.

"Cassettes: return." I say, opening my compartment. They whoop again and return; I wait until they synch into my systems before walking off again. Leaving base I transform and take off, heading towards Helx


	14. Soundwave

:Shadow!: Bonds talking (Bondmate or twin)

"Shadow!" Normal talking

'Shadow!' Thought

[Shadow!] Comm

Nano-klik = Second

Klik = Minute

Joor = Hour

Orbital Cycle = Day

Deca-cycle = Month

Stellar cycle = Year

Vorn = 83 years

Shadow's tiny yellow digits gripping the edge of the transcar, his helm peeking over the side for a better look. Green optics studied the dark room intensely; wanting to make sure it was safe to get out. The metals were old and worn from acid rain, chucks of debris and bits of long deactivated Cybertronians littered the floor. Shadow paused, his fingers digging into the car before heaving its small frame over the side and onto the gritty floor.

Shadow turned to the darkened room, the only light peered into the large chasm from up some stairs, which were in horrible shape, much like the entire transport area. Shadow gripped the GPS PAD tightly before he moved into the room, looking at everything. Shadow mutely giggled at all the recharging meches and femmes. He didn't think this was a good place to recharge! They should all go home, he thought amused. At that world, Shadow felt a ping of depression. He missed his home! He missed his Prawl and his Jazz.

Shadow paused and sat between two machines, hauling his knees to his chassis, clinging desperately to his GPS PAD. Shadow didn't like it here. It was so dark and dusty and broken. Not like home. Shadow was afraid and he wanted to go home. However, Shadow knew he had to be a big bot. Raet and a Bee needed him. And like when Raet makes his ouchies better and keeps him safe, Shadow was going to do that for Raet. Venting heavily, Shadow gently peeked out into the dim room. Shadow slowly pulled himself out of the hole, keeping close to the machine, shakily walking towards the light.

Shadow's vents hitched every now again, as he jerked his helm at every noise. Ever so slightly Shadow brushed against a machine near the stairs, and it sprung to life. Shadow jerk away from it as it spoke words he hadn't learned yet, playing loud music and flashing lights in his faceplates. Shadow scrambled to the far wall, sliding to the floor with wide, dripping optics. Shadow sob silently as his frame shook, the machine deactivating. Shadow vented in harsh sobs as he scrambled up the stairs in a terrified haze. When he reached the top, he whirled around to stare down the stairs.

Shadow slowly calmed, the sounds dying down into soft hitches and shifting metal. Shadow violently wiped his optics with his forearm, the wetness becoming uncomfortable. A sound deep in the tunnels caused him to pause and stall his venting. It was a deep rumbling followed but the sound of scrapping metal. It got closer and closer until Shadow began crawling backwards, limbs shaking in fear. Shadow turned and crawled into a hole in a nearby building, servers over its derma. A strange screeching sound shook him down to his very protoform as he curled tighter. He sobbed silently as he risked a peek around the corner of the wall.

Shadow glanced at the stairs, only to into a large face. Green optics stared into purple optics as Shadow slowly moved his face from the others. Shadow's frame shook uncontrollably as he slowly moved back to the wall. He vented harshly before taking off into the building as the other howled in anger and reached through the small hole after him. When the much larger Insecticon couldn't fit into the small hole it growled and began pulling at the metal, leaving large claw marks.

Shadow stumbled through hallways, tripping over collapsed walls and the recharging meches. It flinched as it heard the other rip through the wall, its display attracting other Cons. Shadow shook harder, hardly able to stay up as clumsy limps pumped for their spark.

Shadow's systems whined at the strain before shadow collapsed into a mostly destroyed room. Shadow used its arms to crawl into a low corner, behind some rubble. Shadow vented harshly, warning signs flashing in his vision. Shadow covered his mouth again when the Cons thundered by. Shadow rocked slightly terrified out of his processer. Shadow laid on his side, curled tightly into the corner and sobbed himself until the strain on his system sent him into emergency recharge.

…

Soundwave walked through the crumbling city, scanning the area silently. His fliers already deployed and Rumble and Frenzy scoured through rubble. Soundwave suppressed a sigh as they collected small items. Soundwave paused when He saw a group of Insecticons growling and skulking around. Soundwave watched them stomp away and silently walked to the building they ran from. He stepped in, pinging the twins before walking down the halls.

Soundwave scanned the area relentlessly, trying to ignore the ruins like they hadn't been the home to many Cybertronians. The sound of shifting metal caught his attention, as he scanned more focused. He walked calmly towards the sound. His scans picked up a small body; however the scans give him strange readings. Whoever this bot was had a strange metal formation and odd energon read- Soundwave started and ducked into the mostly broken room, looking under the fallen ceiling quickly looking for the small former.

Soundwave paused, seeing Shadow curled in a corner. Soundwave scanned the Cybertronian over and over, not quite trusting his scanner. A sparkling hasn't been seen for vorns, not since the war started.

Soundwave shifted to get a better look, tilting his head ever so lightly. The sparkling didn't appear roughed up; it didn't even have dents, so it wasn't without a caretaker. With that buff job, the small thing probably didn't even know about the war.

Studying the area around Shadow, Soundwave concluded there was no way to get him from this distance. The rubble was barely holding up and it wasn't Soundwave's plan to bury the rare mech. He straightened up, debating wither or not the risk of waking him yielded enough reward. However, a small part of his spark tugged for the sparkling.

Soundwave looked over at the sound of small feet, his cassettes running down the hall.

"Rumble, Frenzy: Halt." He demanded, looking back at the sparkling. The twins stopped short, looking in the hole curiously.  
"What's in there boss?" Rumble asked, nudging Frenzy out of the way to get a better look. Frenzy rumbled in anger at being pushed away and pushed back, starting a mini war right in the hallway.

"Enough." Soundwave said firmly, looking back at them, disapproval and scorn leaving over the bond. He almost stands to separate them but then he hears movement and he's looking at the sparkling again. The small body had shifted to the far wall, strange green optics seemingly staring into his spark. The small thing shook in fear, unsure of what the larger mech wanted. Soundwave and the small sparkling stared at each other for a while before Soundwave shifted and reached out to Shadow, his body low and non-threatening.

"Objective: Not to hurt you."


End file.
